Edge Of Darkness
by DesiArchie
Summary: Old story I wrote! ONESHOT: Nick Jonas/OC


**Based on John Mayer's song "Edge Of Darkness"**

I could always hear them screaming at each other.

I sometimes wonder why they even got married, but to be honest, Nick didn't know what he was getting himself into. He had a purity ring, and he didn't know until his wedding night now much of a stuck up broad his wife was.

And I know its horrible to talk this way, considering his wife is my best friend.

I was over their house, Jessica asked me to come over to hang out. But once I got in, they began fighting. I didn't realize I walked in on Nick trying to get her in bed.

For as long as I've known her, she never wanted a hot sex life. Something simple. But when Nick tried to get her in bed, she freaked out.

"Im not getting on my knee's for you, Nicholas!" She screamed, running down the stairs.

"Thats not what Im saying! Im just saying try something else besides laying on your back the whole fucking time!" He screamed back at her.

She turned and slapped him in the face.

"Im not some whore!" She spat at him.

"You don't have to be a whore! Just be interesting once in a while!" He said.

"Fuck you." She said, opening the front door and slamming it behind her.

Nick kicked the door, leaving somewhat of a dent in the metal-like material. His hands gripped his own hair in anger, loud breathing coming from his heaving chest. I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine I found on the table.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him softly.

"Does everything look alright?" He spat at me.

"Hey! Im just trying to be nice to you! You don't have to yell at me." I said, closing the magazine and putting it down. "Maybe I should go."

"No!" He said, putting his hand out in defense. "Stay. I want to talk."

I began to relax back in the couch, and he came to sit next to me.

"What the problem?" I asked him.

"She just... doesn't do anything." He said, calmer. "You try to spice up your love life and she just doesn't go for it. Shes so prissy."

"I understand." I said. "But she is your wife."

"Yeah well, if things don't change thats not going to last long." He said, sighing.

"You deserve better Nick." I blurted out, his beautiful brown eyes gazing at me.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Like a girl that can give you everything and more." I said, leaning toward him a bit. "Someone who can make you feel like a man every single time you make love to them. I wanted to tell you on your wedding day that she would never do that for you, but I thought you were in love."

"I was." He said, laying back "I just wish I knew what it felt like to make love."

"You've never felt that with Jessica?" I asked.

"No, Daniella. Never." He said, looking down.

"I want you to know what that feels like." I blurted again.

To be honesty, I've always liked Nick. Ever since Jessica brought him home that day. To the day they got married. To now. I was always jealous. And Nick and I always had this sexual tension that none of us ever addressed until now. I wanted him. I wanted him _now_.

"How am I gonna feel that?" His eyes burned into mine.

"Let me show you." I mumbled to him.

_**don't say a word. just come over and lie here with me.. cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see... I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe..**_

"Im married." He said.

"I don't care." I said back, pushing him down on the couch.

The good thing is, he didn't fight. I could tell something about him wanted this just as much as I did. He knew I would do _anything_ for him...

I attached my mouth to his, which moved against mine cautiously. I felt as if he was terrified to get caught, but knew it was worth it for whatever is coming. My hands explored his chest, hungry for whatever was underneath. But his shakily rested on the small of my back. I pulled away, looking him in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Tell me. What does Jessica never do that you want so badly?" I asked him.

"I-I... Im embarrassed to say." He said, looking down. I put my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Nick, if you tell me. Ill do it." I whispered.

He looked down, down to his waist. My eyebrow cocked, and I slowly slid my body down so I was right where he wanted me to be.

"You want me to...?" I said.

"Unzip my pants, Dani." He said, sounding a little more sure of himself.

I smirked and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slowly. He seemed jittery, like he wanted me to go faster. He wanted this quickly. But I took it slow. I also slowly pulled down his boxers, marveling in the fact that he was very _gifted_ down there.

"Mm, I can see why Jess is hesitant to do things with you." I said seductively "That thing intimidates me too."

He chuckled, looking like he was relaxing more.

"Daniella?" He said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Suck me." He almost demanded.

"Mhm, thats what I like to hear." I said, as I grabbed his cock and ran my tongue up the length. His head drew back and his mouth opened, little to no sound coming out. I blew cold air on the spot where I just left a wet trail, and he began to whine softly, enjoying this fully.

I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, gently and teasingly running my tongue around it.

"Fuck Dani," He moaned "This feels so good. More."

His demands turned me on, so I took more and more of him in my mouth. And more and more he began to get harder. I didn't want him to let go, not yet at least. So I removed my mouth. He whimpered, knowing he wanted more.

But I sat up, pulling off my sundress over my head, and throwing it to the side. After, I slid his shirt off and threw it in the pile with my dress. Now, he was naked in front of me. And I almost was.

My hands slid down his perfectly toned abs, feeling what I wanted to feel for quite some time.

Finally, he took the initiative to slip off my panties, and unhook my bra. His hands roamed my naked body for a while, groping my breasts.

"God Dani, you're so fucking beautiful." He said, still fondling with my breasts. I smirked as I was on top of him.

"Tell me, Nicholas." I said "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Ride me, baby." He said, folding his hands behind his head.

I grabbed his cock, and lined it up within myself. I slowly moved my body down, taking all of him in me. I moaned softly as I began to slowly move my self up and down on him.

"Fuck, Faster." He said, and I tried. But he was too big, he made me so weak.

He gave in, and gripped my hips, slamming me down on his cock over and over again. We moaned in unison, filling the room with our sounds of pleasure.

He pulled me off of him, then pushed me down on the other end of the couch. He slid himself in me, and began to move in and out fast and steady.

"Nick! Oh it feels _so_ good." I moaned.

"I've been fucking waiting for this for a long time." He said through his clenched teeth.

His hands were on either side of my head as my nails gripped onto his back. He kept moving into me, faster and faster.

"Dani?" He asked, breathless.

"Yeah?" I managed through a moan.

"Open your mouth." He said. I smirked.

I felt him building up inside of me, then pulling out right before he came. I sat up quickly as he stuck his cock deep inside my mouth. I sucked it a few times before I felt the warm liquid run down the back of my throat.

I pulled him out of me, licking the tip of his cock to get any leftovers. He was groaning, slowly jerking himself to get everything out.

"Thank you, Dani." He said, relieved almost.

"Anytime" I said, kind of disappointed I haven't climaxed yet. But I completely understood. I went to sit back up, but he pushed me down.

"Uh uh." He said, hovering himself above me.

I felt his hand slide in between my legs, rubbing me. I opened my mouth in pleasure. He slipped two fingers in me, moving them in and out slowly.

"Fuck Nick, harder." I begged.

"Anything for you." He whispered back. His fingers began to go in and out fast, hitting my spot again and again.

"Fuck Nick, Im gonna cum!" I said.

"mm, good." He said, quickening his pace. My walls began to tighten around his fingers, and my whole body began to shake. I finally let myself release all over his hand.

"God, that was amazing." I said.

"Agreed." He said back.

We began to put back on our clothes, and I sat back in my same place, reading my magazine.

We both heard the door open, and Jessica came in.

"Nick, baby?" She said, he looked over at her.

"What?" He said.

"I am so sorry." She said "I completely understand where you're coming from. And Im willing to work on it."

"Are you?" He smirked, looking at me. I just shook my head, and went back to my magazine.


End file.
